


Kurt Really Does Work On Cars

by Dananickerson82



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt has small encounters with the men in his life throughout the years revolving around him working on cars. Some people are impressed, and some are dubious. Sometimes this gets him even more attention than he ever thought possible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Kurt Really Does Work On Cars

**Kurt Works on Cars**

**Finn**

“Why are we going to the shop?” Finn asked as Kurt was driving him home one day. “I thought we were going home to start on dinner.”

“Dad called me and got it cleared with Carol, we are going to order in tonight,” Kurt said. “Dad has a high end model in the shop, and I need to log some more hours on higher end models so I can get my additional certification.”

“You work on cars?” Finn asked dubiously, taking in what he saw of Kurt.

“Yes I work on cars,” Kurt sighed. “I have my mechanic’s certifications.”

“You don’t like getting dirty,” Finn pointed out.

“I don’t like other people insisting that I get dirty, or getting dirty because of other people,” Kurt corrected. “But I love working on cars. I’ve been at the shop my whole life, but Dad started teaching me more after Mom died.”

“So you can fix cars?”

“Yes, I can fix cars,” Kurt said.

“Is that why you sit back and kind of smirk when Puck talks about working on his truck?”

“He has no idea what he is doing,” Kurt insisted, trying not to laugh.

“Okay, I know nothing about cars, and even I know that,” Finn agreed.

“Do you want to learn more?” Kurt asked.

“I think I should,” Finn said. “I mean, my Mom is marrying your Dad, so I think that I should know more about cars.”

“I can start teaching you,” Kurt offered. “That way you don’t sound like an idiot around Dad.”

“I think that would be good,” Finn said. “I already sound like an idiot on my good days.”

“True,” Kurt agreed, laughing to himself. Finn laughed as well. Maybe he could do this brother thing with Kurt.

**Puck**

“Hey, you got a sec?” Puck said, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt looked back at the other teen and nodded.

“I’ll catch up with you later Mercy,” Kurt said to the thick black teen. She smiled and nodded before walking off. “What can I do for you, Puck?”

“Finn was telling me something,” Puck said.

“And?”

“You really work on cars?” Puck asked.

“Yes I do,” Kurt confirmed.

“Finn tell you about my truck?”

“Yes he did,” Kurt said, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I hate asking, because I don’t like needing other people, but I need help with the truck,” Puck sighed, running his fingers through his Mohawk. “It’s making a crazy noise, and I don’t want to be driving around my sister in a truck that isn’t safe. I’m her afterschool ride.”

“I can help you,” Kurt nodded. “I would need to see it for a few hours. Can you bring it to the garage this week?”

“I can bring it by today, I told my mom that I had to work on it,” Puck said.

“That’s fine, I will have the furthest bay open around 4, if you can bring it then,” Kurt agreed.

“I’ll be there,” Puck confirmed, before nodding and leaving Kurt to his own devices.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt stood at the open bay door and watched as Puck backed his rusty truck into the space. When he positioned the truck to Kurt’s liking, he killed the engine and got out. Kurt, already in his coveralls, strode over and popped the hood and began to fiddle with various parts under it. Puck stood there, quite fascinated that the gay teen could get his hands dirty.

“Your filter is bad, need new spark plugs, and your fan belt should be replaced. Everything is dirty,” Kurt commented as he came across things. “You desperately need an oil change, and there is more rust that I’d like to see on a model of this year.”

“Yeah, well it was cheap, and I needed to get around to my jobs and help out with my sister,” Puck shrugged. “I know that I need to put some money into it, but I don’t really have a lot right now.”

“How about if you need new parts, you can pay, but I won’t charge you for labor,” Kurt said. “And I can teach you some basics in case something simple breaks and I’m not around to help.”

“You’d do that for me?” Puck asked, astounded.

“You really aren’t a bad person,” Kurt shrugged. “Finn’s been filling me in a bit.”

“Yeah, I can be a douche bag, but there is nothing I won’t do for my family.”

“Then I can help you out, since you’re part of the glee family,” Kurt said. He leaned back from the truck and turned to face the other teen. Puck was looking at Kurt with new eyes. Kurt tilted his head, a confused look on his face. Puck leaned in very quickly and gave Kurt a firm, yet chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” Puck said sincerely as he pulled back just enough for them to lock eyes. Kurt nodded before walking back to a shelf and getting a few spare parts to begin replacing the spark plugs.

**Mike**

“Darn it,” Mike cursed as he approached his car after glee practice. His tire was flat. Mike wasn’t in any mood to change it, but grudgingly went to the trunk to get the jack and the donut to put on it.

“Need a hand?” Kurt asked as he was walking to his own car, a few down from Mike.

“You know how to change a tire?” Mike asked, curiosity peaked.

“Of course,” Kurt scoffed. “My Dad’s shop isn’t called Hummel’s Tire and Lube for nothing.”

“Sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Mike sighed. “I’m just exhausted and I wasn’t expecting to deal with this today.”

“Why don’t I put the donut on it, and you can follow me to the shop,” Kurt suggested. “I can put a new tire on it, and give you a bill to give to your Dad?

“Let me call him and tell him what’s going on,” Mike said. “If you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine, let me strip down and get my work jacket on,” Kurt said, heading over to his car. Kurt returned as Mike was hanging up with his father. He was down to his singlet and jeans, with a dark blue jacket he was buttoning up. “Where’s the jack?”

“In the trunk,” Mike said, hitting the button on his key fob. The trunk sprung open and Kurt sauntered over and began to dig out the tools and items necessary from the job. He put together and rolled the jack over to the front driver side tire and began to jack the car up. Mike watched, utterly fascinated. When the car was jacked up, he got the lug wrench and began to take the current tire. When he got it off, he spun it around and saw that there was a screw in the tire. He hauled the donut over easily and put it on securely before releasing the jack back down.

“Do you know where the shop is?” Kurt asked, wiping his hands on his jacket. Mike nodded. “I will meet you there. There’s a screw in the tire, and you can check if your Dad wants the tire repaired, which might not hold for as long as he’d want, or just replace the tire. We have these in stock.”

“I will call him in the car, and meet you over there,” Mike agreed. Kurt hauled the old tire and put it in the back of his Navigator and hopped in, speeding off to the shop. Mike stood there quite dumbstruck for a moment at how quickly Kurt was able to change the tire. Mike wasn’t quite sure how much a tire weighed, but since it was what the car rested on, it must be pretty hardy; Kurt lifted the tire like it wasn’t much of anything. How did that slight teen make this whole process look easy? Mike just shook his head and got into the car. Kurt Hummel was an enigma in Mike’s mind.

**Matt**

“Hey, is this Kurt?” Matt Rutherford asked as he dialed a number that Brittany had given him.

“Who is this?” Kurt replied, without confirming his identity.

“It’s Matt, from Glee, Brittany gave me your number,” Matt responded.

“Then yes, this is Kurt,” Kurt said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Why did you need to call me?”

“I am having a problem with my car, and my Dad doesn’t want me driving it until we can get an appointment at a shop,” Matt explained. “Mike said you changed his tire, and Puck said you helped him fix up his truck.”

“All that is true,” Kurt confirmed.

“Would you be willing to help me out? I can pay,” Matt asked.

“Sure, I’m not doing much today,” Kurt said. He had the day off from the shop, but he was always willing to help out his friends – at least the people in glee. “Why don’t I swing by your house and look to see what it is, I have a basic kit in my car. Maybe I can see if I can just fix it without having to go into the shop.”

“Sure,” Matt agreed. He gave Kurt his address and went out to the front porch to wait for him. It wasn’t more than ten minutes before Kurt was pulling his car up to part along the street. He got out of his car dressed in his causal work clothes – looser fitting jeans, and a black t-shirt, along with his work boots.

“Hey Matt,” Kurt greeted with a smile on his face.

“Hey Kurt, thanks for coming over,” Matt said, walking down off the porch, greeting Kurt with a handshake. Matt wasn’t sure if Kurt would be comfortable with a hug. Matt was a hugger.

“No problem, which car are we dealing with?” Kurt asked, accepting the hand with a smile. Matt pointed out the gray sedan parked at the top of the driveway. Kurt nodded and held his hand out for the key. Matt placed it in his hand, making sure to make skin to skin contact. Kurt raises an eyebrow at this, but accepted the key nonetheless. He got in the car and started it, to listen to the problem. After a few moments, he nodded his head and turned the car off again. He popped the hood and got back out of the car. “I think you have a belt problem, shouldn’t be too long to have it fixed.”

“Kurt, you’re a life saver,” Matt said sincerely.

“I’m no such thing,” Kurt insisted, leaning over the hood and visually inspecting the belt. Matt let his eyes wander over Kurt’s backside that was now practically presented to him. Kurt did have a good ass, Matt was a firm believer that it didn’t matter what gender the person was, he was far more attracted to someone who had a nice looking ass. “I can fix this here. I just need to get my tool bag from my car.”

“Let me get it,” Matt offered.

“It’s the black duffle in the back,” Kurt offered as he turned back to the chassis. Matt went to grab the heavy bag and brought it back. Kurt got out his necessary tools and his portable bar light. Once everything was hooked up, he got working on replacing the belt. It wasn’t a super involved process, and it gave Kurt a chance to explain a few things to Matt, who was hanging on every word. Kurt was feeling a bit disconcerted. He wasn’t sure that Matt was all that interested in the car, but Kurt couldn’t figure out what he was doing. Chancing a glance at Matt, Kurt caught a look in his eye and was a bit startled by what he saw. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was lust in his eyes. No one had ever looked at Kurt like that. A slight blush creeped up the back of Kurt’s neck as he turned back to the car.

“You are a miracle worker,” Matt praised once Kurt was finished and was cleaning his hands off on a rag from his bag.

“I’m not that,” Kurt insisted.

“Why don’t you come in and scrub up, and I’ll get the money for you,” Matt suggested. Kurt shrugged and put all his tools away. They made their way to Matt’s kitchen where Kurt commandeered the sink and attacked the dirt on his hands. “So how much do I owe you?”

“The belt is $35,” Kurt informed him, drying his hands on a proffered towel. Matt nodded his head and added another thirty dollars to the total to give him for his labor. Kurt pocketed the envelope and gave Matt a friendly smile.

“I’mma lay it out for you,” Matt said suddenly. “That might be one of the hottest things I’ve seen. So it’s being really hard to keep my hands to myself. I’m a hugger, and I am a tactile person. The only people who know this are Mike, Brittany, and Santana. I’m also bisexual, so I’d really like to give you a hug, and you not freak out.”

“You’re rambling,” Kurt pointed out. “I appreciate you telling me. I know that coming out in any sense isn’t easy. And with the other jocks at McKinnley thinking that I can touch someone and turn them gay, I see where you’re coming from. I’d like a hug. Sometimes I feel starved for human contact. No one ever really wants to touch me – even the girls.”

Matt nodded and practically swallowed Kurt up in a hug. Kurt curled his arms around Matt’s back and laid his head on the taller teen’s chest. “Don’t ever feel bad about allowing someone to touch you,” Matt said quietly. “And if you ever need it, please ask me. I hold back all the time, but I want to hug you just about every time I see you.”

“You do?”

“I don’t think you realize how attractive you are,” Matt chuckled. He could practically feel Kurt blush against him.

“You might be the first person to realize that,” Kurt teased, trying to deflect his embarrassment.

“I really want to kiss you,” Matt said. Kurt leaned back and looked up at his face to see the sincerity. He nodded and allowed Matt to lean down to attach their lips. Kurt enjoyed the kiss. This was much different than the one than Puck gave him a few weeks ago. That was more of a perfunctory kiss, this one was something more involved. Matt wrapped his strong arms around Kurt and held him close to his body.

“Woah,” Kurt breathed when they broke the kiss.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed.

“What is this?”

“I haven’t really told anyone yet, but I am going to be moving at the end of summer,” Matt confessed. “But this can definitely be a fun summer if you want to.”

“You’re moving?”

“Yeah, my Dad got a transfer, and he is going there this summer while we sell our house,” Matt replied.

“I feel like I barely got to know you and now you’re going to be leaving,” Kurt sighed.

“Well, we can hang out this summer, and I promise that we won’t lose touch,” Matt said, looking down at Kurt. “I wish I would have gotten the courage to ask you this sooner, and we could have had so much more time.”

“We have all summer,” Kurt said.

“All summer,” Matt agreed, pulling Kurt in once more.

**Artie**

“I have just the thing,” Kurt announced. Artie was super down on himself when he turned 16 and he wasn’t going to be able to get his driver’s license. Kurt looked down at his friend and realized that he was reading an article in his Mechanic’s publication about hand controls and mobility assistance. “Will you let me get a few things together and see how we can get you in a car and driving?”

“I guess,” Artie sighed. “I don’t see how we can do that.”

“I have a feeling that you’re parents just don’t want you to drive, and not that you don’t have the ability to drive.”

0o0o0o0o0o

Artie was dropped off at the shop by his father, who was skeptical about why Artie was going there – to work on a project with Kurt. Kurt brought him around back and showed him to a car that the shop was modifying for a driving school. “There’s a break on the passenger side and that way I can break if things are getting a bit out of your control. I installed a set of hand controls and there’s a knob that I’m going to put on the steering wheel when we get to you being behind the wheel.”

“You did all this for me?”

“There is no reason for you not to be able to drive,” Kurt said. “We can go to the Department of Vocational Services and see how we can maybe get you a grant to get a real set of controls. I want you to get a feel for it first before you go through the whole process. This way, we can see about you getting a job and being more independent.”

Artie was looking at Kurt with such intensity before tears leaked out of his eyes. “Thank you so much!”

**Sam**

“So if I’m going to be living with you guys, I need to find a job,” Sam said as he put the last of his boxes into the spare room that was to become his.

“What kind of job are you looking for?” Kurt asked. He was no stranger to having a job and wanted to encourage Sam. Finn would try to get him to stay home and just play video games like him.

“I’m not sure,” Sam said. “Definitely no more stripping.”

“No, that should be in private for whoever you decide to date,” Kurt giggled. “Would you want to maybe work at the shop with me?”

“You’d do that?”

“Why not? It’s a skill, and you’re good with your hands. No reading or numbers, and I think you’d be able to pick it up quick,” Kurt shrugged. “Would you like to work retail somewhere?”

“Not really,” Sam said. “People kind of freak me out when they are shopping, most of them are really rude.”

“I hear that,” Kurt agreed. While he was a professional shopper, he knew better than to harass the workers.

“You’re the best man,” Sam announced, stepping up to hug Kurt. “God I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Kurt agreed. “You were my best friend.”

“And you’re mine,” Sam agreed.

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t understand why Kurt couldn’t just meet him at his house before they went out. Kurt asked for him to meet at his Dad’s shop. Blaine just wanted to go grab dinner and maybe convince Kurt to go back to Scandals. Blaine drove up and parked in the customer lot of Hummel’s Tire and Lube. He wandered into the shop and expected to see Kurt waiting for him. Instead, Cassius was checking out their other customer. Blaine waited politely in the back for him to finish.

“You Kurt’s boyfriend?” Cassius asked, eyeing the boy warily.

“Yes, he asked for me to meet him here,” Blaine said politely.

“He should be finishing up work on that transmission,” Cassius replied. “Why don’t you follow me and we can ask.” Cassius led him through the shop and out into the open bay area. Blaine looked around the shop and frowned. He couldn’t stand dirt and grime – it reminded him of when his father wanted to rebuild that car together. Blaine had zero interest in that. He followed Cassius down to the last car in the bay. Blaine was taken aback by a familiar looking backside attached to his boyfriend leaning over under the hood of this truck. “Kurt, your boyfriend is here.”

Kurt lifted his head. “Hey, sorry, I’m almost done here,” Kurt said, giving him a smile. There was grease on his face, his hair was floppy and in his face. Blaine was taken aback and the appearance of his usually perfectly quaffed boyfriend. “I need to finish working on this transmission to get my master mechanic’s certification.”

“You actually work on the cars?” Blaine asked, a tone of disgust in his voice.

“Of course I do,” Kurt laughed. “What did you think I did here?”

“I figured that you worked the register or something,” Blaine mumbled. “I didn’t think you needed to work at all honestly.”

“I have to work for what I use and want,” Kurt said. “I pay for my phone, car, car insurance, skin care products, clothes, and just about anything extra I want to do.”

“Finn doesn’t work,” Blaine pointed out.

“That’s what he worked out with his Mom, but Dad and I have been doing things like this since I was a little kid. We work for what we want,” Kurt explained. “And any extra goes into a college investment fund for later. I’ve been putting money there since my Mom died.”

“You were eight years old,” Blaine pointed out.

“And I’ve been working here since then,” Kurt replied. “I started out sweeping and doing the register, but that doesn’t pay as well as a mechanic, so Dad began to teach me. I’ve had my certificates since I was 16, and now I’m waiting for my next step. I figure I can use this as a marketable skill until I make it on the big stage.”

“You expect to get a good stage job with all that grime on you?” Blaine asked scathingly.

“Have you ever seen me with grease or grit on me?”

“Well, no,” Blaine admitted.

“Then you know very well that I can scrub it off and still have good skin,” Kurt said. “I work five days a week, minus the time I was at Dalton, and I worked all weekend to make up for that. You have seen me dressed immaculately, and you’re just finding out that I do manual labor.”

“Well I don’t think you’ll need to do that when we get to the city,” Blaine reasoned.

“And what pray tell would I do for a job?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his hip out. Cassius stood behind Blaine and stood there waiting to hear the answer as well.

“Well you could be a barista or a waiter,” Blaine suggested.

“And make minimum wage or tips? No thanks,” Kurt laughed.

“Well how much is that? You can’t be making more than that here,” Blaine argued. “And you won’t get as dirty.”

“I make three times the minimum wage working here, and probably more once I have the Master Mechanic’s certificates,” Kurt said. “So I think I’m going to stick with being a mechanic.”

“But it’s so gross,” Blaine whined.

“Why are you even dating this kid?” Cassius asked Kurt, a confused look on his face.

“At this point, I’m not really sure,” Kurt replied. Blaine’s face contorted in shock then anger. “I think we’re done here Blaine.”

“You can’t break up with me! I’m the best thing that will ever happen to you!” Blaine yelled.

“I think you and I might have differing opinions about that,” Kurt replied. “You can go now.”

**Dave**

“You know, for your community service, you actually have to do some work,” Kurt intoned that Friday. Dave Karofsky was doing his punishment for harassing Kurt by sweeping and keeping the garage clean. Kurt still came home on weekends to work in the shop, which was when Dave was allowed to do the work. Kurt would look up from his work now and again, catching Dave looking at him. Kurt couldn’t figure out why.

“I know,” Dave grumbled.

“Then why do you keep looking at me?” Kurt asked. “You bully me for weeks, months, and now you can’t keep your eyes off what I’m doing? What the hell is going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Dave insisted.

“Dave, if you’re going to be working here, I think I deserve an answer,” Kurt insisted. “I need to be able to do my job, and I can’t do that if I keep feeling you stare at me. What is it?”

“Fine,” Dave grumbled, taking a deep fortifying breath. “I can’t help looking.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re hot,” Dave said, embarrassed.

“What?”

“Your ass looks good in the coveralls,” Dave explained, wishing he could just crawl in a hole and die. “And the fact that you know what you’re doing around cars is hot.”

“You think I’m good looking?”

“Seriously? I just said that,” Dave groaned.

“You know you could have just talked to me,” Kurt pointed out. “Then we wouldn’t have had to go through all of this bullshit.”

“Well that would have been the smart thing,” Dave agreed.

**Sebastian**

“You have a Porche?” Kurt asked. Sebastian grinned and nodded.

“Sexy isn’t she?” he said, smirking.

“Can you pop the hood? I’d love to see her,” Kurt asked. Sebastian had a brief confused look cross his face but he nodded. Kurt went around to the driver’s side door and popped the hood. Kurt went around to the front of the car and looked quite appreciatively at the insides. His hands flew over the parts, trying not to burn himself. “Was is making any noises when it broke down?”

“Not really, but there was some smoke,” Sebastian said. “It kind of just sounded like car sounds but louder.”

“You have a leaking radiator,” Kurt said. “I’m not sure all your spark plugs are in good working order.”

“How the hell do you know this much about cars?” Sebastian asks.

“You called me for a tow, you tell me,” Kurt sassed.

“But guys with faces like yours don’t do manual labor,” Sebastian argued. Kurt just laughed to himself and set everything up to load the car up on the back of the tow truck. Sebastian just stood there and watched in wonder, and with a bit of curiosity at the cut of Kurt’s arms in his black t-shirt.

“Get in the truck, so I can go fix your car,” Kurt ordered. Sebastian nodded dumbly and went around to the passenger side of the truck. It was a short drive back to the shop and Kurt was able to unload the car. “Let me see what I can do right now, but since this is a luxury car, I may need to order some parts. You wanna call someone to pick you up? Or wait to see if I can finish everything?”

“I’ll wait,” Sebastian assured him. “I kind of want to see if you can really do this or if that was all talk.”

“Oh it’s not all talk, I assure you,” Kurt said. He got the car in the correct position and popped the hood once more. He took several spark plugs out and deftly removed the radiator. “This could also be why, when was the last time you had your oil changed?”

“My father takes care of that,” Sebastian said. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, the oil in here is super dirty and the level is dangerously low,” Kurt informed him. He went back into the store room and get supplies to change the oil and some new spark plugs. “I am going to have to order the radiator, we don’t keep those kinds of parts on hand for specialty cars.”

“I will call my father and let him know,” Sebastian said. “Will you work up a bill for me?”

“I will give all that when I’m done,” Kurt assured him. Sebastian went off to make his phone call while Kurt was finishing up.

“So I would like to apologize,” Sebastian said as Kurt was working up a bill.

“Really?” Kurt asked, quite surprised.

“I know I don’t ever apologize, but would a blow job convey how apologetic I am?” Sebastian asked.

“Seriously?”

“Why not? That was kind of hot and that’s how I’m choosing to say I’m sorry,” Sebastian shrugged. “Take it or leave it.”

“Take,” Kurt said looking to see who else was still working. Kurt was scheduled to close by himself, and realized that everyone else had left for the day when he brought the tow truck back. “Let me lock up first.”

“Deal.”

Kurt flitted around and made sure that the cash register was closed down for the evening, quickly counted out what was in the till. He then went around and locked the shop door before moving to shut down all the bay doors. Sebastian was sprawled out in the waiting room on the old leather love seat. Kurt came back and gestured for him to follow. Sebastian followed Kurt back through the shop to the back locker room. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him. “It’s easier to clean up a mess in here,” Kurt said.

“Believe me, I don’t leave a mess,” Sebastian said, a gleam in his eyes.

**Brody**

“They’re almost here and the car breaks down,” Brody groaned. His parents were coming in and he wanted to introduce them to Rachel. Since he was practically living here, he thought that it might be a good idea. “Now what the hell else will go wrong?”

“Where are they broken down?” Kurt asked, getting up from the couch.

“Two blocks out,” Brody said. “Why?”

“If I have to schlep my tools out, I wanna know how far I am going to go,” Kurt replied. He was already headed in his room and changing in to some work clothes and getting on his boots. When he came back to the living room Rachel was trying to calm Brody down and noticed him.

“Look, Kurt is going to help and see what can be fixed,” Rachel soothed.

“You know cars?”

“Why is everyone constantly surprised?” Kurt joked. “I do, my Dad owns a shop.”

“I’ll come with you,” Brody said. Kurt nodded and they headed out of the loft and down the two blocks to the broken down car. When the quick introductions were over, Kurt got to work looking over the car.

“It looks like your exhaust system,” Kurt said, fiddling around with a few things under the hood. “We can leave the car here on the side and call the garage that I work at. I don’t have the tools with me, but it might not be too serious. I need to really put it up on a lift to see what it really is.”

“Thank Kurt,” Brody said sincerely. “I don’t know what we would have done.”

“You’d have called a shop and paid through the nose,” Kurt laughed. “I’m glad I am able to help.”

“No, seriously, thank you, man,” Brody said, holding his hand out to shake.

**Adam**

“Why did we rent a car again?” Kurt asked as they were led through the lot to the car they were picking up.

“Because I wanted to drive around Jersey for a while, be a tourist, and not just take the train,” Adam explained.

“What kind did you ask for?”

“I figured just a sedan,” Adam shrugged.

“Are you capable of driving over here? We do drive on the wrong side of the road for you,” Kurt pointed out, a teasing note to his question.

“I figured that it would do me good to try it out around here before I convince you to take over if I feel super uncomfortable,” Adam revealed.

“You’re lucky you’re so good looking,” Kurt teased.

“And you let me get away with it,” Adam said, smiling. The attendant led them over to the gray sedan that Adam had reserved. Adam was given the keys and the attendant was about to walk away.

“Hang on,” Kurt called out. “I would like you here to witness as I check out the car. I need to know that this car is in working order before we drive away, otherwise you’re going to be liable for damages.”

“Um,” the attendant gulped. “I guess.”

“Stay right there with Adam, or feel free to call your supervisor, I don’t mind,” Kurt said loftily. He popped the hood and began checking things out. He checked the oil level, which was a bit low, but not dangerously so, and the other fluid levels. He checked the spark plugs and was quite disgusted at the state of them. “I’m really going to need you to call your manager. I don’t like the state of this car.”

The poor attendant called his supervisor and the man blustered out to where they were and seemed quite angry. “What’s this all about?”

“I would like a different car,” Kurt said simply. “The condition of this car is very unacceptable.”

“How so? All my cars are in good shape,” the man blustered.

“I am a certified master mechanic, and I’m telling you, I refuse to get behind the wheel of this car, it won’t last too much longer in this state,” Kurt insisted. He and the man had a stare off. “I’d like for you to make good on this by letting us take one of the new cars at the price we are paying now. I don’t want my boyfriend or myself in a situation where we could be seriously injured and have to sue the lot where we got the car – all because they don’t service their cars regularly or properly.”

“You’ve got balls kid,” the man grumbled.

“I know my cars,” Kurt countered. Adam was standing behind Kurt, thankfully- he was barely able to hide his reaction to how hot it was that Kurt was doing this. The man worked out a few more details with Kurt and they were leaving the lot in a brand new Lincoln Navigator. Kurt was happily behind the wheel and Adam was buckled in and humming along to a song on the radio.

0o0o0o0o0o

They checked into their hotel and Adam brought their bags up. Once the door closed behind them, Adam dropped the bags and backed Kurt up against the door. Kurt moaned in surprise as Adam kissed him hotly. “You were so delicious looking handling all that car business,” Adam murmured as he kissed down Kurt’s neck. “And you behind the wheel of that sweet car is just icing on the cake.”

“You really thought that was hot?” Kurt asked, reaching around to caress Adam’s muscular back.

“You know all about cars and were not afraid to tell that man where he can stick it,” Adam said. “I managed a surprise for you at the last rest stop while you were getting your food.”

“And will I like this surprise?” Kurt asked.

“I certainly hope so,” Adam said, starting to take clothes off Kurt and himself. Kurt caught on and began to help him with this endeavor. When they were both fairly unclothed Kurt began to realize what the surprise was.

“You put a plug in?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“Surprise?!” Adam said, smiling wickedly. “Now, drop your drawers and go lay on the bed. I would very much like to ride you until we cum our brains out.”

“Yes sir,” Kurt saluted. He dropped his briefs and sprawled out on the bed, erection standing at the attention that it was soon to get.

**Elliot**

“Kurt, I think I need some help,” Elliot said as he called. Kurt had been a constant in his life since he auditioned for the band. The band might not have lasted, but their friendship did. Elliot stood by him when Adam decided to go back to England after graduation and Kurt tried to stay strong. He helped put him back together once he broke down. Kurt helped Elliot move out of the shoebox he was living in and into the loft once Rachel left for Hollywood. They got along great, and Elliot was nervous to do anything that could disrupt that friendship.

“What’s up El?” Kurt asked, looking up from his yoga pose.

“My parents just called and told me that they left me their car, since they are going to move to warmer climates, they want a smaller car,” Elliot explained. “They have a super old Subaru Forrester, which is great in the snow, but they weren’t the best on upkeep of cars.”

“Do you want me to look it over?” Kurt asked, flowing into his next pose.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Eliot said. “You can totally use the car when you need to as well.”

“I appreciate it,” Kurt said. “I might take you up on it when we try to go to that farmers market. But I will gladly go take a look at it. Did they leave it at the house in Jersey?”

“Yeah, they are leaving in two weeks, so we need to get down there like this weekend if possible,” Elliot said.

“Not a problem,” Kurt assured him. “I’ll make sure I get my tools all together and my work clothes washed.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in your work clothes,” Elliot said, tilting his head in contemplation. “You usually change at the shop before you come home.”

“My home work clothes are some looser fitting jeans, black work boots and a simple black t-shirt,” Kurt explained. “Nothing special. But I’ve had the same set for years.”

“I still thought it was amusing that you are a master mechanic and trying to get on Broadway,” Elliot mused.

“It’s still amusing to most people,” Kurt confirmed. “But it pays the bills for less hours than working in a restaurant.”

“You are absolutely correct,” Elliot confirmed. “Thankfully I found that studio musician gig so I could cut back my hours at the coffee shop.”

“Do you want to just go down Saturday?” Kurt asked. “We can leave here early and work on the car, drive it back and maybe go to the farmers market if we make it back in time?”

“Sold.”

0o0o0o0o

“This is in worse shape than you thought,” Kurt said as he came out from the hood of the SUV.

“I knew it would be bad,” Elliot groaned. Kurt went through his mental check list and made note of the things that he could fix right now, and things that he would have to fix back at the shop in New York. “Can we get it home at least?”

“I think I can get us home, but I don’t think we should make any more stops than necessary,” Kurt said. “This needs a pretty radical overhaul.”

“Is it even worth it?”

“It can be, Subaru’s are good quality cars, and we will be taking care of it now, so the new parts will have love and care. We can definitely get quite a few more years out of this,” Kurt said. “Then we can look for an affordable replacement.”

“We?”

“Well, that is, only if you...” Kurt stammered, blushing. “I’m sorry. That was presumptuous.”

“You think we’ll be friends when this car finally kicks the bucket?” Elliot questioned, taking a step closer to Kurt. He was going to go out on this limb and deal with the fall out if it fell through. “Or something more?”

Kurt’s blush intensified. “You think we could be something more?”

“I think we can be whatever we want to be,” Elliot confirmed. “And I know that I have an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss you right now.”

“You, uh, don’t have to control it so well,” Kurt said. Elliot laughed before leaning in and kissing Kurt like he had wanted to for the past several months. This kiss felt like coming home, finally. They knew each other so well, and neither one had dated for the past several months, since the end of Elliot’s last relationship, which didn’t even last that long in the first place. Elliot’s parents found them a few minutes later locked in an embrace, neither one knowing anyone else was around.


End file.
